


Round 2

by nurkat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fights, Head Injury, Hey watch this!, M/M, Reader-Insert, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat
Summary: Freeform based off of Sandmann's prompt of:“I really think you shouldn’t do this,” Leonard interrupted you.“I think it is a brilliant idea- hold my beer. I’ll be right back.”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/gifts).



“I really think you shouldn’t do this,” Leonard McCoy interrupted.

“I think it is a brilliant idea,” I said before finishing the last of my beer. “I’ll be right back, get me another drink!”

I saw Leonard pinch the bridge of his nose in disappointment before I turnedand cheered through the crowed. I was swallowed by various fans of the sport. I climbed into the ring, and I was quickly able to find Leonard. I gave him a sly wink and a kiss before I turned to the Orion referee.

I leaned towards their voice amplifier: “Starfleet class of ’66; trained specifically in Mok’bara, Muay Thai and Capoeira!” I raised my fists into the air like I had already won. I removed my shirt and shoes, I was clad in only a sports bra and leggings.

_Not that I go looking for a fight, but one must always be prepared._

The crowd was cheering so loudly, I felt like I was floating on their voices. I have certainly missed this.

“Aaaand the opponent,” the referee said as a muscular Bolian female stepped up from the crowd. She had a slight smile on her face, and was as friendly as the stereotype.

“Hey there, this is so fun! Good luck to you,” she said. It was almost refreshing as this was all in good fun. This was a pre-show to a main wrestling event, they allowed fans to spar for an audience. Free show, free glory.

“Pleasure’s mine, sweetheart. I’ll try and go easy on ya,” I smiled as our gloves touched in starting formation.

“Oh please, I wanted to have a challenge,” the Bolian said excitedly as the bell rang.

It felt like we were dancing.

Fists cutting close to faces, but not making contact. Bending and ducking through kicks. Like a choreographed fight scene in a movie.

“You’re pretty good,” I said breathy, I stepped back into a starting stance as we were separated.

“Thanks! You are too. This is so fun! I was definitely in need of a good night!” She returned, seeming genuine.

The bell rang again. The dancing started over. This time, however, I was able to leg sweep her out from under herself.

“A-HA!” I cheered. I jumped up and down, thinking that the first down was the loser. I raised my arms and jumped. I found Leonard in the crowd and cupped my mouth as best I could with the gloves, “I told you it was fine— Just a friendly spar—“

Her glove made contact with my cheek and I noticed the crowd go silent.

_How the hell did she get up, I thought it was just a last-man-standing thing—_

My thoughts were interrupted by my head hitting the mat. I could hear a sharp ringing in my ears. I blinked a few times and everything was so slow. I saw Leonard attempting to climb into the ring. My head throbbed.

I pushed myself up slowly, my drool clinging to the mat but following me as I rose. I spit and noticed a red tinge to it. I’m fairly certain Leonard was telling me to stay down, but to be honest, I don’t remember. The crowd was so loud again.

“Oh, you’re serious now,” I said, trying to focus my eyes so they didn’t see double. I wiped my mouth with my glove before I assumed a starting position again.

Leonard was yelling at ringside.

“Now that you got your one good hit out of the way, hon” I was determined.

I was slower, sloppy, but still able to tango with the Bolian. I was able to trick her into blocking a punch before attempting another sweep. She fell, but locked her leg around one of my legs to go with her. My head bounced again on the mat. I shook it off quickly before we grappled. We tossed and wrestled before she finally stood to attempt a finishing move. I rolled out of her way, and was up before she was able to recover from the miss. I grabbed her shoulders and drove my knee into her chin as hard as I could.

She fell to the ground, appearing lifeless.

The referee granted me my win and held up my arm! Once I realized what happened, I smiled, blood creeping from the corner of my mouth and a black eye already forming. “Yeah!” I cheered and wooped before my arm was let go. I saw Leonard, concern plastered on his face just outside the ring.

I dropped and rolled to meet him, “That was fun!” I staggered a little trying to keep my balance.

He steadied me by my shoulders, “My God, what were you thinking?!”

“Thought we’d have a good time!” I slurred my words a little, unsure if it was the alcohol or the head injury.

“Oh, so making me fix you is your idea of fun?”

“Goodness, you’re so cute when you’re mad.”

“Now I know you’re concussed”.

“Nothing a beer won’t fix— Hey! Can I getta—“

“—No,” Leonard grabbed the drink which I just had taken off of a waiters tray, “This is the last thing you need.”

“No-way, this is what makes it feel better. Beer, and you.” I smiled as I ran my finger down his chest. I bit my lip.

“Ok— time to go,” Leonard grabbed me and steered me through the crowd. I continued to cheer and yell. I stumbled a few times and Leonard kept me upright, mumbling curses under his breath.


End file.
